Adrift
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Soon after the fateful battle Naruto and Sasuke end up in a new world, where technology rules, but threats from the old world are ever present. New challenges arise, with them set adrift in this new world!


_"_ _All I ever wanted, was a family, and you're a part of that!"_

Two young teenagers clash, kunai sparking as they went by each other, both walking on the water as they spun and clashed their blades again. Over and over, the sparks flying, both bearing red eyes that were not their normal eye color.

One with three tomoe spinning rapidly inside, another that was foxlike, both full of anger and pain!

 _"_ _I don't want to have anything to do with you, just go away!"_

The blonde, the one with the foxlike eyes, spat up a wad of blood after receiving a hard punch but recoiled just in time to kick the raven-haired bearer of the tomoe red eyes. Both young boys growled as blood ran down their lips, dripping into the water below.

"Why don't you just stop," the raven-haired growls as he clutched his face, "I'm never coming back to the village!"

The blonde stood up, wiped his lips and said, "because you're my friend!"

Scoffing, the older of the two boys, the raven suddenly felt a shift in his eyes as they burned. He glared right at the blonde, what had just been two tomoe was now three, spinning rapidly on what looked to be a small ring around his pupil.

 _"_ _These bonds make me stronger, you are my strongest bond!"_

Dashing forward, the blonde suddenly found himself unable to hit the raven-haired teen. His kunai was thrown behind him in order to throw off the older, but the teen just caught it midair and slashed into the blonde's back with it.

The blonde stepped forward, hissing in pain as the wound already began to heel, turning around as he reached into a pouch on his left thigh he slung three shurikens toward the raven. The teen blocked them with the kunai he had, sparks flying and distracting his tomoe and eyes, only then they widen.

Too little too late.

The blonde smashed his fist into the teen's face, sending him careening on the water, making him go upwards onto a rock, a monument to two figures that had down battle before their time. A battle no different in context to theirs now.

A fitting, ironic, setting.

 _"_ _Then I'll just have to sever that bond!"_

Both ran at each other, both screamed out and hit each other. However, the raven got the upper hand, punching and kicking the blonde with a smirk on his face. The foxlike teen couldn't react as he punched in the face, then kicked off the rock before being gripped and his head is pointed straight down.

"Tch!" The blonde struggles as the raven held him.

The raven roared out, " **Falcon Drop!** "

Smashing the blonde's head into the stones below, he let go, watching as the teen plopped into the water. The water has a very small current to it, washing him slowly away from the sure.

But, there was no pleasure to be had, the raven's eyes had a couple of tears stream down from them. Gripping his hands until they bled, he lowered his head, prayed silently for his friend to just stay down. Watching as the current washes him away, but then the image of a much older man with tomoe in his eyes flashed within the raven's mind.

Gripping his resolve, steeling himself, the raven walked on the water toward the blonde.

 _"_ _I was always called a monster because I have one."_

The blonde suddenly gets up, a thick red substance flowing from his stomach and around his body, it was energy, chakra. It was solid, visible, and contorting into a form no different than a caricature of a fox. The lone, thick, red tail swooshed to and from behind the blonde as he forced to his hands.

His body, the bones inside popping and contorting to accommodate the change.

The change from a boy to a monster!

The raven's eyes widened as the sudden burst of charka they could see, it was massive, taking the shape of a giant fox's head in his mind. It growled, almost smirking at him, like a puppet master it sneered as the blonde moved forward and it disappeared.

 _"_ _What is this chakra, it's so strong…"_ the raven flinched as he looked at the blonde, only for the teen to crisscross his arms and then slam them outward and send a massive wave of water.

The raven barely held up, but his tomoe spun around he saw the blonde to his side, he barely dodges the flurry of strikes, only to get knocked away by a claw strike and sent careening into the water where skipped like a stone.

Getting up, he looked at the blonde as the chakra twitched about, he then took off running toward raven.

The raven's eyes widened further as he ran toward the rocks just below the waterfall, jumping about them while launching balls of fire from his mouth, "I think I finally understand!"

That declaration was hollow, for in all reality, he couldn't possibly understand.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** The raven declared, blasting a massive ball of flame from his mouth.

The blonde just ran toward it, letting it strike him, and for the briefest of moments, the raven thought he had won. Only for eyes to widen and see the blonde just standing there, he felt his hands shake, steeling himself barely enough to realize that he was far enough to hold a distance advantage.

 _"_ _Calm down,"_ the teen reassures himself, _"you have the distance, you should be okay."_

 _"_ _You were, always will be a loser!"_

That was hollow hope, a red arm outstretches and came at the raven. The teen couldn't react as the monster's arm crashed into the rocks and sent him flying into the water. Getting up, he managed to stand on the water only for it suddenly to spin about him.

He couldn't see the blonde, but the figure of red behind the water in afterimages was just a testament to the new speed he was displaying. Both of his eyes widened as an arm came out from the water, he barely dodges, but he didn't dodge the next one as the blonde sent him flying once more.

Jumping back, the blonde uses his tail to encircle a rock and plant himself on a cliff wall.

He then jumps, using his enhanced chakra to glide toward the stone monument where he had punched his friend toward. He soared onto the water just before it, forming a giant hand that smashed into the ground ahead.

He knew that his friend barely dodged it.

It was merely meant for show.

Standing just at the edge of the water, the blonde watches as his friend's body had the seals go across them, those damned seals started this entire conflict. He gripped his hands, which made the chakra construct around him grip theirs as well.

Sinking an arm into the ground, watching as the raven was about to get up, the blonde roared as the arm emerged and grabbed him. He pulled him toward a fist which sent the raven-haired teen careening into the stony ground.

That should've ended the fight, but then the raven-haired teen emerged, his hair no longer blocks but a dark purple. He stood there, two wings forming from his back.

Another monster, fighting below great men.

Charging at the blonde, the new monster managed to gain the advantage in a grapple before tossing the blonde into the foot of the First Hokage, the former leader of the village they were from, Konoha. While the former was then punched by another energy fist that sent him into the foot of one Madara Uchiha.

The First Hokage's greatest enemy, and greatest friend.

The blonde raised his head up, screaming as he held out his right hand, forming a purplish red ball of energy, Vermillion, and it spun rapidly around inside the hand of the construct. Meanwhile, the dragon-like former raven held out his left hand, black lightning crackled and flowed from it.

Both crouched down, both roar out as they at each other.

"NARUTO!" The Uchiha screams to the top of his lungs.

The blonde, Naruto, responded in kind, "SASUKE!"

Both of their Jutsu hit each other, the shockwave blasted and impacted the walls. Both looked at each other, with each other's attack forming a black sphere around them glowed white on the inside. They saw each other, not as the warriors fighting each other now, but as the children they started their rivalry with.

All the happy memories, all the sad memories, but the first to falter was Naruto as his hand started to slip upward.

His eyes widened, Sasuke smirked, pulling his hand down, he knew Naruto wouldn't keep his attack up if it ran the risk of killing him. But, to Sasuke's shock, the blonde found his resolve and roared as he pulled his hand down to stay connected to the Chidori.

Slowly, but surely, the sphere began to expand more and more.

A light glowing brilliant, dulling the other light around the area, the waterfall fell into it.

Then suddenly, on their dominant hands, a light glowed and left a mark on them both. They could've sworn they saw an old man holding their hands, but perhaps it was the light and noise messing with them.

On Sasuke's left hand, glowing a brilliant violet, a mark in the shape of a crescent moon.

On Naruto's right hand, glowing a brilliant gold, a mark in the shape of the sun.

Roaring out one last time, both pushed forward, the rift expanding even more. This time something tore, like the sound the sound of fabric tearing, the rift tore open to reveal a massive desert. Their attacks fading, Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other.

Half-lidded eyes slowly closed their normal onyx and blue slowly forming back from the reds full of hatred.

* * *

Slowly, instead of falling into the water just outside the sphere, they fell into the desert.

Naruto landed first, hitting the desert sand with a hard thud, while Sasuke landed on him and rolled off, blood slowly leaked from Naruto's mouth as he laid in the hot desert sand. His eyes looked up at the rift, it was slowly expanding only for it to suddenly stop.

A loud boom echoed across the desert as it stayed its form, swirling just above the desert, he could see The Valley Of The End on the other side. However, it was so high up, and he didn't have the ability to fly. Sasuke, who looked at Naruto, the monstrous second stage curse mark fading, looked up at the rift as well.

* * *

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree, Pakkun was right next to him as he did. They made their way over a large fallen tree, only to come to the site of the battle. The white-haired man just looked down at the valley, finding that he couldn't even form words.

That void, it looked no different than the ones he had begun to practice, save it was massive on a scale he didn't think possible. He took a look at it, it wasn't dark on the inside, instead, it displayed a desert-like surface.

 _"_ _Kakashi,"_ Kakashi put his hand on his earpiece, _"this is the Sand Relief Squad."_

Kakashi sighed, "I read you loud and clear, who am I speaking too?"

 _"_ _This is Kankuro, has blonde idiot secured dumbass raven?"_ The Jonin heard the probable Chunin inquire.

The elite shinobi took a look at the thing floating just above the water, "we may have a problem."

Suddenly, Kakashi saw something exit the void, it wasn't Naruto or Sasuke, but it was large and black. The thing had red eyes, and from what his senses could tell, very dark chakra coursing through it. Obviously, whatever this thing was, it wasn't alive.

However, another being emerged behind this large thing, one with one head floating by some means, many sharp tentacles.

The man just stood up, getting a kunai ready, "Pakkun can you get their scent?"

"Yes," the dog spoke as it sniffs the air, "they smell like death."

* * *

Naruto woke up first and immediately had to bolt away from the area, less than ten minutes ago he was trying to rescue Sasuke. However, he didn't know why they were in a desert, he didn't bother to look up as if it would've mattered.

He wouldn't be able to make the jump anyway.

Nearly out of chakra was an understatement, Naruto formed several clones to distract the beasts as they came out in mass, what was a couple turned a few dozens rather quickly. The desert sand washed over his feet, he was by no means wearing desert equipment and had to stop for a minute to shed his orange jumpsuit.

It pained him to take off the fabric, but his mesh shirt was going to do him much better here, he cut the legs of his jumpsuit's pants up to just below the kneecaps. He looked behind him as he picked up Sasuke, growling as his eyes turned red.

 ** _"_** ** _Can it be…"_** He heard the demon inside of him speak, **_"this dark chakra…"_**

Growling Naruto jumped back as a birdlike beast flew above them and launched feathers from its wings. The blonde dodged them with ease, still holding onto Sasuke. The blonde used charka to grip Sasuke as he ran backward, jumping backward after he got his footing, he reached behind him and got a kunai out with a paper bomb attached to it.

Throwing the kunai hard, Naruto saw it impact the birdlike beast before blowing up, the beast fell to the ground before dispersing into black dust. Running faster and faster, seeing apelike beasts running at them in the mix, the blonde had to figure out something.

He reached into his pouch, pulling out wire so he could secure Sasuke more firmly behind, the blonde felt the Nine-Tails pouring more chakra into him.

 _"_ _Hey, you dumb fox, now is not the time!"_ Naruto yells inside of his mind as he continued to run, seeing a dry and dead forest just ahead.

The growling of The Nine-Tails was evident as it said, **_"take your own advice brat, these things are made of Dark Chakra."_**

 _"_ _Okay, first off, what the hell is "Dark" Chakra?!"_ Naruto got out some more paper bombs, attaching them to shuriken, three apiece, mixed in with flash bombs dangling from the back.

He spun as he jumped to give himself more power through momentum and threw the shuriken as hard as he could, they were highly inaccurate with the weight, but it made up for it when a blast of light and wave of wind flowed around him.

The blast itself disoriented most of their pursuers, but the explosion inside of it killed many of them as well as Naruto headed into his home turf. A forest, dry and dead, usually meant they were on the border of Konoha and The Land of Fire.

 ** _"_** ** _Have you not realized it yet, you foolish brat?!"_** The Nine-Tails yells from inside Naruto, questioning the blonde.

Naruto stopped as he dashed toward the edge of the forest, and what should've been turning green turned back into the desert, "wait…what?"

 ** _"_** ** _This is not The Land of Wind, there is no Land of Wind here, that void didn't just teleport you…it sent us into another dimension!"_** The Nine-Tails roars from within Naruto, **_"a dimension that has an abundance of Dark Chakra..."_**

The red-eyed blonde took a deep breath, _"not falling for it!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Otsutsuki Gods,"_** the boy winces when he swore he heard a crash of something inside of his head, **_"I keep forgetting who I am stuck with!"_**

Naruto got up into the trees, staying silent as he went into the hollow bark of a giant tree to hide, taking a deep breath and focusing to hide his chakra. He saw the monsters from an earlier pass by, going into the desert sands, and continued to run.

Getting Sasuke off his shoulders, Naruto took the wire and tied Sasuke's hands behind his back, "you are a pain in the ass you duck haired bastard."

"First you get me and all of our friends to go after you, then you and I end up fighting, you stab me in the frigging lung. Oh, and then to top it off, you got us stuck in the middle of The Land of Wind!" Naruto screams at the passed out Sasuke, "but of course you can't hear me as I freak out or anything, because you're asleep!"

He heard a growl from inside his head, **_"for the last time we are not in The Land of Wind!"_**

 _"_ _Then explain the sand, I mean for the love of Kami, LOOK AT IT!"_ Naruto mentally screams at The Nine-Tails.

He then heard a deep sigh, **_"okay…there's just one problem with that…I. Am. Stuck. Inside. You! How the hell, you, dumb, blonde little shit, am I supposed to_** ** _LOOK_** ** _at something?!"_**

Naruto pinched his nose, _"aren't you supposed to be an all-powerful demon!"_

 ** _"_** ** _I am an all-powerful Tailed Beast, the word demon is a very loose term for you Ningen. Madara Uchiha was called The Ghost of The Uchiha, and also The Demon in some areas in Iwa!"_** The Nine-Tails argues with Naruto.

 _"_ _Who the hell is Madara Uchiha?!"_ Naruto inquires with a yell.

 ** _"_** ** _You're kidding right, please, please tell you're joking…"_** He heard The Tailed Beast groaning, **_"who am I kidding…of course you not."_**

The Nine-Tails sighed from within, **_"I'm going to take a nap."_**

 _"_ _No, you don't, hey, you lazy fox! Hey!"_ Naruto calls out to The Nine-Tails before he sighs, _"jerk…"_

Huddling against the bark, Naruto growled, "don't listen to him Naruto…we're not in some other world."

* * *

Kakashi was hiding amongst the trees as he saw several more figures emerge from the vortex, he saw that they had gathered in the desert inside of the portal, he took a moment to take a breath and looking on as the figures all moved about the area.

They looked like wolves but had human hands, miniature wolf-like Tailed Beasts. Then there was one, obviously leading the others, it wasn't wolflike, but apelike. It growled, seemingly communicating with the other creatures.

The tentacle creature then slowly planted its tentacles into the ground, seemingly absorbing local nature chakra.

The green energy flowed up into its tentacles, it then uprooted itself, turning to the other creatures as a giant flying bird, black as night, flew through the hole. It then was latched onto, Kakashi watched as they flew back into the portal.

 _"_ _This is…rather strange, they look like summoning familiars, but that cold chill down my spine when I looked at them with Sharingan tells me different. Hmm,"_ Kakashi hums in thought, looking at the now grow that was under the portal, he noted there was no blood there.

He squeezes his hand, _"if they haven't been killed, Sasuke and Naruto must be running, that or captured."_

Looking at the portal, he sighed, "there's too many of them."

Pakkun growled, "I smell another scent, like death, but alive."

The Jonin looked to where Pakkun pointed with its paw, noting that it was a figure coming out of the ground, obviously wearing an Akatsuki uniform. Kakashi's blood ran cold, if The Akatsuki had something then it meant that they had Naruto.

He was torn between two options.

Attempt to attack and capture The Akatsuki member in front of him?

Or.

Report back to Konoha, risking Naruto if he had truly been taken, and The Last Uchiha?

Grunting, he watches as the member sunk back into the ground, "damn it…"

 _"_ _I have no choice,"_ Kakashi turns to Pakkun, "Pakkun, I'm going to give you a coded message."

"Alright," Pakkun opens his mouth, "whenever you're ready."

Kakashi got out a piece of paper, writing down numbers corresponding to the alphabet.

 _"_ _22, 15, 20, 5.  
3, 19.  
6, 15, 24.  
19, 21.  
16, 3, 16, 20.  
3, 16, 25.  
14, 16, 21, 18.  
18, 13!" _

Was written on the tiny piece of paper, Pakkun took the paper into his mouth and then took off running back toward the village. Taking a deep breath, the Jonin dropped into the water of the village, he could feel the heat from the desert inside the portal.

 _"_ _Oh boy…"_ Kakashi took a run at it, already charging lightning into his hand as he jumped through.

* * *

Naruto peaked outside of the bark, seeing the black dot that was the portal in the distance, he took a deep breath as he went back in. Grumbling filled the hollow bark as he turned to see Sasuke opening his eyes, he looked into the blues of Naruto, slamming his head back into the bark.

"How, how, how?!" Sasuke yells as he demanded an answer from Naruto, "how did you beat me, even going all out?!"

Naruto sighed, "I went all out, and somehow won out. Luck I guess, you know how it is with me Sasuke, I have a sucky personal life but when it comes to other things I might else well bet and win."

The Uchiha just glared at Naruto, "well look at you, feel good about yourself loser?"

"A little, save there is one issue…" Naruto roars as he slugs Sasuke across the face, "you son of a bitch!"

"You don't have a goddamn clue of what people are willing to give you, how many people love you, and you just want to throw it all away for that snake bastard?! What about Kakashi, he bent over backward to train you, Sakura loves you, and so many of us came after you, thinking you needed to be saved!" Naruto shouts in Sasuke face, his eyes having foxlike slits in them, "and then I get to you…you…you…"

The next punch broke Sasuke's nose, "fucking traitor!"

"What makes you so special, huh?! You want to know what my power is, well I'll frigging tell you, The Nine Tail Fox didn't die with The Fourth Hokage, I have it inside of me…I was the sacrifice in order to keep it at bay," Naruto lowered his head tears fell from his eyes, "I get it…alright…your family got killed and you were left all alone in the world."

Sasuke then growled, "then stop trying to replace them, you'll never be my brother!"

"I didn't want to be your goddamn, mass murdering, a piece of shit of a brother, Itachi!" Naruto replies with a yell, glaring into Sasuke's eyes.

The blonde took a moment, "I just wanted a friend…to know what it felt like to have a family. I thought you were my friend Sasuke, but…I guess…just like every other person…"

Naruto shook his head, "you turn your back on me."

"Iruka-sensei, well he did it a lot before, but it is not the same with him being my friend. I want a friend my age, not just someone to drop in on me once and while and give me living expenses…that was my human interaction for the entire time I was in The Academy." Naruto then scoffs, "if you don't count the times' people told me to stay away from their kids, or the little time I ever spent with Chouji, Shikamaru, or even Kiba."

"Oh, yeah, dog breath. Well, you showed him, right?" Sasuke questioned, only to look at Naruto, "oh come on…what did I say?"

"He came on this mission as well, so did the others, some of them we had to leave behind in pursuit of you. So, yeah, congratulations Sasuke. You probably just killed my only friends in this world as well, but you know, power and all…" Naruto leaned back against the back, "how much is too much to you, Sasuke?"

"I don't follow," Sasuke glares at Naruto as he spoke, "wouldn't you give anything to avenge your family against The Nine-Tails…or are the rumors true about you being its kid."

The blonde took a deep breath, "many villagers told me my mother was nothing more than a common whore, and my father a disgraced Shinobi."

"I doubt it, because Old Man Hokage talks…well…talked about them. He always said my mother and father had blue eyes, and that she had scarlet hair. As far as their jobs and what not, I don't know, and I don't care." Naruto told Sasuke as he heard rain pelt the outside of the bark, looking at an incoming storm, "I'm half tempted to throw at the things that have been following us."

"Hmm?" Sasuke hums, looking at Naruto, "you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh," Naruto squeezes his hands until they bled, "what makes you think that? Perhaps I'm so livid right now that maybe severing that bond wouldn't be so bad, maybe I don't care what happens anymore!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto then sighed, "I just wanted to be loved…"

The Uchiha's eyes widened, "what are you talking about, you blonde idiot there's Sakura!"

"Oh yeah, Sakura…" Naruto rolls his eyes, "she begged me to save _you_."

"No one ever said thank you Naruto for taking on Gaara, no one bothered to even check on me in the hospital save my current sensei Jiraiya, Kakashi, and you…but…you know." Naruto waves at Sasuke, "and you just want and did this."

Sasuke growled, "just get us back to the village idiot…"

"Oh," the blonde grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him toward the entrance, "hope you are up for a walk in The Land of Wind!"

The Uchiha kicked with his good leg, grunting in pain as Naruto lets him go, he looked at the blonde in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Naruto was being so hateful, so spiteful to someone, then again he was probably owed it.

The Uchiha lowered his head, "why didn't you just…run away?"

"Because," The Uzumaki took a deep breath, "what choice did I ever have to begin with?"

"You don't think it bugs me, that from day one since having the bastard fox sealed in me I was doomed to have one set destination in life, a Shinobi. You know what, yeah, I always wanted to be Hokage! However, you can't imagine or even begin to think about how my world was shattered the day I found I was the container of The Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto yells at Sasuke again, "and I knew then…I knew…that no matter what I did, I was just going to be a weapon."

"Oh my God, it has come full circle, you're like Haku now…" Sasuke points out, stunned in the sense that Naruto would show undying loyalty to Konoha, but also how he viewed himself.

The older teen just sighed, "if you were hurting this much, why not say anything?"

"I tried," the blonde retorts, "but guess who wasn't listening,"

"Hell," Naruto got up and dusted himself a little bit, "what am I even bothering talking to you for? You got pampered, the village loved you, but yet here I am the most loyal and enduring. Yet, I bet you all the money in the world that the moment I bring you back…all beat up, you'd get medical attention first."

"Oh, he's got the fox in him, he can heal on his own." The younger teen mocked a doctor's voice, "oh, it's just the demon brat…"

"Growing up Sasuke, despite our arguments, I always wanted to be _you,_ so I didn't have to be _me_. But, you know what, I'd rather be me than some damn traitor!" Naruto yells as he looked out of the entrance to the hollow tree.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, "I'm sorry…"

"W-what?" the blonde snaps around and looks at Sasuke, "I didn't hear you."

The raven-haired youth took a deep breath, "I said I am sorry, hey, what's that on your hand?"

"Not falling for it," the blonde grumbles, "terrible timing to pull pranks..."

"You idiot, I am not lying to you, on your right palm!" Sasuke roars at the blonde, having a tick mark growing on his head.

The blonde looked at it, noting that there was indeed a bright golden mark on the back of his palm, he looked at it for a moment. Only, to suddenly feel hot breath on him, he turned around as he got a kunai and stabbed it in the jaw of a mantis-like entity that nearly ate his head while he wasn't looking.

It became apparent that Sasuke didn't know it was there either, due to the fact that it faded out of camouflage as it slid further onto Naruto's kunai before bursting into a fine black dust. He walked over toward Sasuke, grabbing him.

Using his chakra to make Sasuke stick to him, Naruto tucked his body as he broke through the other side of the tree, he then immediately formed a shadow to clone to step off as a horde of Beowulfs nearly grabbed him.

Landing on the ground, Naruto sprints as fast as possible, "shit-shit-shit!"

"Why are you complaining," Sasuke struggled in his bindings, "just form an army of clones!"

"I can't when I'm tired," the blonde's stomach growls, "and nearly out of chakra that is mine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Nine-Tails!"

"Oh yeah," Naruto clasps hands together as he flowed chakra into his seal, _"alright you dumb fox!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe,"_** a wave of red washed over Naruto, his version one cloak formed around him as he jumped and slung Sasuke against a tree and got ready to fight, **_"rip and tear until it is done!"_**

Naruto was about to punch at one of the beasts until he heard something go overhead, he looked up and saw something flying above, only for a something metallic to drop out of it. His instincts kicked in as it got closer and ran over to Sasuke and shielded him just as the metallic thing went off.

* * *

Kakashi was nearing the forest when he saw several things fly over him as well, dropping what appeared to be very large bombs on the horde. He saw in the distance several large dust plumes, followed by flashes, he dropped down when he saw large metal cones fly over his head.

They impacted the creatures behind him, blowing them up, he formed several hand seals before using an Earth Style Jutsu to hide underground and travel quickly as he felt the creators of the large dust plumes drive over him.

He poked his head up, "what in the world?"

He saw the things, big metal boxes, a cannon in the middle of them. They fired a couple of rounds into the crowd encroaching, Kakashi quickly went back underground, determined to find Naruto and remain undetected in doing so.

* * *

"Men," a white-haired woman ordered her troops with a point of her sword, "to combat!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers shouted as they exited their Bullhead, already opening fire with their guns.

The woman in question was Winter Schnee, a recently promoted Lieutenant assigned to Menagerie as a mop-up crew hired from Atlas begrudgingly by the leader of The White Fang to help scout areas outside of the city for possible settlements.

Their technology, robust, could survive better in the desert heat than any one man or woman could.

Moving about the forest, slashing at surviving Grimm, she looked to her side. Finding pieces of an orange jumpsuit, she looked over to where the pieces had gotten bigger. Just in time to look and see a blonde using himself as a shield.

Rolling off the raven-haired youth he had protected, the blonde, appearing younger had blood coming from his mouth.

"Sas…uke…" the blonde weakly spoke, his eyes rolled back as he stopped and fell silent.

Winter Schnee shouted, "Corpsman!"

A man wearing a red cross on his helmet came running over, "yes ma'am?!"

"Two civilian children, what appears to be a Faunus and human, please transport them to the nearest Bullhead and get them medical treatment!" Winter orders, watching as the medic ran over and checked the blonde first.

The Uchiha looked up weakly, his ears were bleeding, he looked at Naruto before his eyes closed.

"Naruto…" he breathed out, leaning forward as the burns on his shoulders drained what little energy he had left.

A crescent mark glowing on his hand.


End file.
